


Flowers for m(A)chines

by Katarinagood



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Мир за пределами бункера вовсе не серый. Стоит снять повязку с глаз - и увидишь как он прекрасен и как пугает его тишина."Но почему все наши встречи заканчиваются так? Ты умираешь"
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Flowers for m(A)chines

Мир за пределами бункера вовсе не серый. Стоит снять повязку с глаз и увидишь как он прекрасен, и как пугает его тишина. Не единой живой души, если не считать редких животных, мирно пасущихся на развалинах старого города и птиц в небе. А что в бункере? Там только один цвет - серый и серый, командор заправляющий андроидами YoRHa, приставляющих руку к механической груди во славу человечества, которого они никогда не видели. Вылетая за пределы бункера, андроиды надевают на свои глаза повязки из чёрных тканей, наверное для того, чтобы через них не было видно всей красоты планеты Земля, лишённой людей и предоставленной природе и машинам, которые создали инопланетяне. А мир и правда красив: сквозь разрушенные людские постройки проросли вековые деревья, которые, подобно гигантским змеям, опоясали не только остатки того, что люди называли этажами, но и крыши домов. В пустынной местности дома частично ушли под землю, и только старые автомобили и детская площадка напоминали о том, что тут когда-то жили люди. А где-то возрождается целый лес, пробираясь сквозь заброшенный торговый центр, и развалины старинных замков. А машины класса "Голиаф", подобно молчаливым стражам, охраняют покой машинных форм жизни и покой природы. Этот постапокалипсис прекрасен, но, к сожалению, ни командованию YoRHa, ни сопротивлению это не понять. Но мы то поняли, и познали всю эту красоту.   
***

Светловолосый андроид, которого окрестили Евой, смотрел на медленно улетающий в космос ковчег, с Паскалем и его машинными формами жизни. Познавших человеческие эмоции и отказавшихся от вечной борьбы с андроидами. Теперь они найдут планету, где могут мирно жить и развиваться. Паскаль наделил "своих детей" всем тем, чем были наделены люди. Дабы они чувствовали то же самое, что и люди, и познали то, что не познали боевые машины, вечно сражающиеся с андроидами. Паскаль также наделил своих созданий страхом, думая, что он поможет им выжить и хоть как-то избежать конфликта в будущем, но вместо этого они просто самоликвидировались, испугавшись возможного будущего.   
Ева чувствовал, что его конец неизбежен, чтобы отправить ковчег с Паскалем в космос, надо было войти в систему, а она была заражена инопланетным вирусом, так называемой, логичности. Его искусственная кожа начала отваливаться от тела, обнажая самую обычную для андроидов конструкцию, глаза на минуту покраснели и он, поняв, что заразился, попросил 2В убить его.   
\- Вот и всё. Я умру, но буду счастлив, ведь мои создания будут жить, - сказал он, склонив голову, перед 2В - боевым андроидом, а на самом деле 2E.   
Теперь, скрывать кто ты не было нужды, но от этого не легче. И она познала мир, узнала правду, не только о том, кто она, но и о том, что вообще происходит на планете Земля. Кто-то злонамеренно скрыл её от командования, не только о происхождении их отряда, но и о людях, которых так хотели увидеть машины нового поколения Адам и Ева, и она заставила их озлобиться на тех, кто был до них. Это не вирус логичности, а вирус правды. Люди исчезли ещё до того, как Землю захватили инопланетяне, создав живых роботов и наделив их всем тем, что есть у людей. Забыв, что у людей есть и отрицательные качества. Потом они начали создавать андроидов. Вот вам и эволюция. Инопланетяне не захватывали Землю, их корабль потерпел крушение и они не смогли вернуться домой. А так как планета была пуста и заброшена, им стало скучно и они приступили к созданию живых машин. А дальше, первые андроиды Девола и Попола запустили процесс новой войны - андроидов с машинными формами жизни, сделали они это ради интереса, а потом пошло и поехало. Инопланетяне погибли, оставив своих созданий жить на Земле.   
Собрав всю волю в кулак, 2B с силой вонзает свою катану в голову Еве. Из головы одного из создателей хлынула жидкость похожая на кровь, такой крови нет ни у неё ни у 9S, андроиды-создатели во всю копировали людей, а узнав, что в их венах течёт кровь, решили и у себя её воссоздать. Убить себе подобного не так просто, и девушка, вынув свой меч, переводит дух, пытаясь унять звон в ушах, и лишь потом поняла, что это не звон, а искрящиеся контакты её друга 9S. Его тело трясётся, дыхание сбито. Девушка буквально подскакивает к другу, спрашивая что с ним.   
\- 2B я заразился. Убей меня.   
\- Нет, это всего лишь часть воспоминаний, ты будешь жить.   
\- Зачем? Моя жизнь утратила смысл после того, как я узнал правду, да и ты кажется поняла 2Е, ты же... акх... должна меня убить, как только я узнаю праву о людях, - корчась то ли от боли, то ли от замыкающихся контактов, проговорил он.   
\- Теперь, когда я знаю правду, мне не хочется выполнять данную мне команду, - опустившись на колени перед партнёром, сказала девушка. Минута, и тело 9S задёргалось, кожа начала слезать с лица, а глаза озарились красным светом - снова. Тогда, в бою, ему удалось победить вспыхнувшие в нём эмоции, и остановить вирус правды, но теперь...   
\- Пожалуйста, сделай это ради меня.   
Девушка нагибается над другом, приподнимает его голову с земли. Как он красив, этот мальчик со светлыми волосами, пусть андроид, но красив. Надо было раньше снять повязку с глаз и прервать порочную связь. Её руки медленно, но верно замыкаются на шее друга, а из глаз текут такие незнакомые для андроидов слёзы.   
\- Но почему все наши встречи заканчиваются так? Ты умираешь. Постой. - 2B вдруг вспомнила про кнопку самоуничтожения, которую 9S встроил в её новое тело. Теперь, когда бункера нет, никто не отправит их чёрные ящики на Луну, и не воскресит, удалив все данные о найденной правде, и не пошлёт их обратно за ней же, на Землю, где не будет ни одной живой машины, а будет только незнающий ничего отряд сопротивления. Но зачем отряду нужные лишние люди? 2B начинает ощупывать своё тело, в поисках спасительной кнопки, но как только она её находит, то руки словно зависают в воздухе.   
"Ну вот и я заразилась. Заразилась страхом смерти", - думает девушка. Слёзы ещё больше хлынули из глаз.   
\- Я... я... буду жить... ради тебя, - вслух произнесла 2B. - Буду заботиться о планете, а возможно создам новых андроидов и разомкну порочный круг. Ты учил меня быть человеком, мыслить дальше, чем позволяет программа, пытался сблизится со мной. Теперь я поняла, зачем ты взывал к человечности внутри меня. Я буду жить.   
Вдруг, глаза на головах поверженных роботов замигали зелёным светом, от неожиданности девушка выронила окровавленный меч из рук. Она поняла, каким-то образом, сознание её друга перешло во все машины, а позже обнаружилось в теле одного из "Голиафов".   
Реклама:  
Скрыть  
BETWEENDIGITAL

\- Спасибо тебе, ты спасла меня. Моё тело было заражено но не разум, - механическим голосом говорит "Голиаф".   
\- 9S?  
\- Да, это я.   
2В подходит к новому телу друга, и тот протягивает огромную механическую руку, и как только девушка подходит к нему, он берёт её и поднимает к своей голове. После они возвращаются в парк развлечений, где среди руин вырос красивый белоснежный цветок, и осторожно срывая его, подносит к девушке со словами:   
\- 2B ты будешь со мной?   
Девушка кивает.


End file.
